


Back From the Dead

by Serahfalcon



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, True Destiny Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahfalcon/pseuds/Serahfalcon
Summary: Nanna supposedly killed herself in grief upon the death of her husband but what if that wasn't true. What if she was being hunted?





	Back From the Dead

Prologue

Darkness was all she could see. Trapped in this eternal void, time was meaningless. She couldn’t remember how much time had passed. it could have been months, years or even centuries and she wouldn’t know. She had given up on escaping long ago and ever seeing the sun. Whenever the light came so did the pain. 

The light came and she shuddered as she curled in on herself to protect her from the coming pain.

“Nanna!”


End file.
